Soon Enough
by gooddame
Summary: Caroline lives three doors down from him and even an apartment complex can't hold the tension between these two. "Hello Sweetheart," his accented voice greeted more merrily than usual as he let go of the tree and held onto the wall for balance. Caroline set the crowbar against the door frame before she joined him out in the hallway heating at Klaus' blatant perusal of her.
1. Tree hugger

_**New Mini Series.**_

 _ **I hope you like the idea!**_

 _ **Suggestions are welcome! :))**_

* * *

She heard a thud outside of her front door confusing Caroline as she turned over in bed still wishing for sleep to come.

Sleep would have to wait she thought as the blonde slid her hand under her bed for the crowbar she kept there for protection.

Lifting the cool metal from the ground she let her feet drop to the floor lightly as she tugged back her sheets and stood up.

Caroline shut her eyes as another thud sounded off closer to her door than to her neighbors' but stepped forward anyways.

She peeked through the eye holder and found no one as she clutched at the metal bar in her grasp before reaching for the door.

Caroline held the door open sighing with relief when she found Klaus hugging the floors fichus to keep from falling over it.

Smiling as she watched him stumble over his boots as his jacketed arms held onto the stem of the tree before he buried his face in the leaves.

"Hello Sweetheart," his accented voice greeted more merrily than usual as he let go of the tree and held onto the wall for balance.

Caroline set the crowbar against the door frame before she joined him out in the hallway heating at Klaus' blatant perusal of her.

She came to the conclusion that he must have found the top shelf of a bar and cleared it out before he stumbled back into the building.

"Hi Klaus," she replies unable to keep the smile from growing on her face as she takes a tentative step closer as if she might scare him.

"Did you know I can hear you sing anime songs in your shower Love?" he asks as she reaches him, Klaus' hand resting on her bare shoulder.

Caroline blushes looking away from the dancing blue orbs of his eyes as she makes a mental note to not do that again, well too loudly.

"I didn't," she tells him as she turns on his side with her arm around his trim waist helping him walk as she carries his weight.

The small hairs of his scruff tickle her cheek and make her body pool with desire as he murmurs against her face, "You have a lovely voice."

Her breath hitches as Klaus sways left to right as they waddle back to her apartment because she doubts he'll make it to his down the hall.

"Come on," she says pushing her door open with her foot as he holds onto the door making her almost drop them as she falls back on his chest.

Caroline looks at him about to ask what is wrong when he says, "That's not my lamp," and the blonde ha to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"It's mine actually," she tells him as she helps him loosen his hold on the door frame and pull him inside so she can shut the door behind them.

"We live together?" he mumbles out loud in question as he walks over to the large sofa, "What about that bloke that's always around?"

"Enzo?" Caroline asks as her eyebrows crinkle matching his description with her old friend instead of posing the obvious question.

The fact that they don't actually live together, or talk usually, like at all, but he's drunk and she was brought up right so he can sleep it off here.

"Yeh," Klaus says his accent more prominent with the liquor swimming in his system as Caroline sets her knee on the sofa next to him.

"He's not here because he lives with his girlfriend," Caroline explains softly as she places her hands on the zipper of his leather jacket.

"So you're not then?" Klaus asks gesturing with his fingers making her smile as she shakes her head that no Enzo and her are not together.

Klaus lifts his eyebrows, a smile forming on his perfectly plump and pink lips making Caroline hot and cold as she unzips his jacket.

"Thank you," he whispers as she helps him shrug it off and set it on the back of the sofa and it's the first thing he's said to show her he's sobering.

"No problem," she whispers back as their eyes meet and Caroline realizes her breathing is a little bit heavier than usual.

His hands are at his sides as she takes a seat on the wooden coffee table instead of next to him, the pair of them illuminated by the moon.

"I'm lit," he remarks making her laughter fill up the quiet of her apartment as she tosses her head back lightly missing his blissful stare.

Klaus is smiling when she looks back at him but he's moved forward now, his elbows by his knees as he leans closer more sober than before.

She feels her heart pounding in her chest as she realizes just how close they are, how little clothing she's wearing and how perfect he looks.

Even drunk, with bleary eyes, and mussed hair there's something about him that makes her feel like a school girl with a crush.

The fact that he actually is a professor is neither here nor there because even before she knew that there spark of exhilaration.

Caroline feels it now too just like she does every time she sees him, from the first moment she knocked in his door with welcome muffins.

From the first time he smiled at her in the elevator a few months back or asked about her Mom when he accidently got a letter addressed to her in the mail.

Wracking her brain now she wasn't certain even know why nothing had ever happened between the two of them.

Caroline moves to stand and Klaus tries to follow consequently getting a head rush, "Easy," she sighs touching his face.

Klaus inhales sharply at her touch making her pull back, "You're welcome to the couch tonight," she tells him as she reaches over him.

The blonde shuts her eyes at the feeling of his warm body right next to her as she reaches for the red blanket she keeps on the back of the sofa.

"Thank you," Klaus replies as he kisses her cheek before she can stand up once again like it's the most natural thing to do.

Caroline pauses only for a moment ignoring the lingering scent of whiskey watching as he unties his boots and set them neatly aside.

"Happy to help out a neighbor," Caroline tells him trying to keep the mood light as she hands him the blanket she's been clutching.

Klaus chuckles softly watching her as she walks to the hall closet to grab a spare pillow and blanket just in case he might need it.

"You could just give him some sugar," he quips with a pout of his lips when she returns making her jaw drop at the suggestion.

"That," Caroline says bending slightly as she replies so that her lips hover over his own as she locks eyes with his widening ones.

"You earn," she tells him knowing he feels on his skin her enunciation because his lips quirk into a grin that has her heart stuttering.

"Soon enough," he promises as he takes the pillow and blanket from her grasp and lies on his side tucking his socked feet into himself.

Caroline purses her lips at the confidence in his sleepy voice before sucking her bottom lip into her mouth wishing he did it instead.

"Sleep tight," she softly says as she walks back to the front door and locks it grabbing her crowbar and strolling back to her room leaving the door open.

Klaus hums in reply as she tucks her weapon back under her bed hoping to roll over into sleep mode until morning smiling at the prospect of it.


	2. Coffee Maker

_**I hope you enjoy this little story about love.**_

Klaus wakes early disoriented momentarily by the crick in his neck and the unfamiliar surroundings as he sits up on the sofa.

His mouth quirks at the edge as he massages his shoulder turning his head only to catch sight of her bedroom door open.

He stands carefully not wanting to test his stomach or the ache of his head as he toes on his shoes and folds the red blanket back into place.

Weary of his movements and bad breath he sets the spare pillow and blanket back into the closet he watched Caroline pull last night.

He ducks his head into her room seeing her shift in her bed while she sleeps feeling a touch of adoration for the way her she looks.

With her sleep short clad leg bent sticking out of the comforter that has his eyes trace her form all the way to her mussed waves.

Caroline stills as if suddenly aware of the morning and fairly aware of his presence as she gently tugs the comforter down and peeks out.

The moment her eyes open to the glittering sun she groans, "I was about to extend my apologies for my behavior yesterday evening," Klaus mumbles.

"And yet I can't find it within myself to be sorry," Klaus says as he rolls onto her side deliberately avoiding the sunlight.

Her entire action pushing her sheets lower right past her creamy shoulders his eyes following the lines of her blush.

Klaus hardly realizes he's leering until she clears her throat making his eyes dart up to her smug face as he eyes her coyly.

He laughs almost painfully reeling from last night's happenings with a bottle of whiskey as he sat in his office on campus grading essays.

He could barely recall the ride he got home from one of his co-workers and the way he stumbled back up the front of the building to the elevator.

Klaus focuses on Caroline as she grips her sheets hiding the rest of her languorous body from him as she yawns softly as she stretches.

"Aren't you supposed to be peeled to the bed sheets and not me?" she asks from under her comforter as she feels him sit at the edge of her bed.

"I've always bounced back quickly," he replies as she pushes herself to sit up and pulls sheets off of her face with a hard sigh.

Is he staring too much, he thinks to himself as his eyes flicker to the window before inevitably getting drawn back to the blonde.

"Well I'm not a morning person," Caroline tells him with a simpering smile as he tucked his chin into his chest hiding his breath.

"Morning is a good look on you," he says as she bends her legs to rest against her stomach hugging them to her.

"If this is what you meant by being neighborly," she begins to say almost embarrassed by the warm looks he's giving her.

Warm bordering on hot lava as he shifts his body leaning back as her hand gestures to all of him and he scoots off her sheets.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Klaus asks standing back up making Caroline crawl out of bed along with him.

"No, it's just, early," she replies stopping once again when he smirks and she realizes he's joking and she nudges him before walking off.

Klaus follows her purposely swaying hips into the kitchen watching as she presses the start button on the coffee machine.

She smiles as she crosses her arms looking at him challengingly as he takes three long strides towards her pausing just a foot away.

He doesn't touch her, in fact that drives her crazy, he just lingers his hands landing on the counter by either of her sides.

Caroline tucks her hair behind her ears running her hands down her front, "If we're going to do this, I have to brush my teeth," she tells him.

"Would you happen to have a spare?" Klaus asks as his hands fall and Caroline moves past him nodding her head as she looks back at him.

"Follow me," she says calling him with one come hither finger that has him following like a puppy after his new owner.

She hands him a wrapped blue toothbrush from the medicine cabinet and grabs her green one off of the toothbrush holder.

"Thank you," he says as they take turns with the toothpaste stealing glances at one another throughout the whole process.

He's captivated three nervous laughs in considering it's the only other sound other than the bristles hard at work and the running water of the sink.

Caroline barely finishes rinsing her mouth before she's pressed up against her bathroom counter smiling at him through the mirror.

"You don't look too bad," Caroline remarks as she feels his hands creep over her sides by the elastic of her sleep shorts.

"In truth," Klaus hums, his lips against her ear, "I wasn't as drunk as I let you presume to be," he says swirling her body around.

"I just wanted talk to you," he tells her as his thumbs rub up her hipbone making her sigh at the feeling as her hands meet his shoulders.

"You don't have to be drunk to talk to me," Caroline insists propping her backside against the counter so their faces are level.

"I definitely do not want to be drunk and kiss you," he admits with a grin pulling back to give her space to step around him.

"It's a good thing you didn't then," Caroline says as she lets her body brush his as she walks past him out of the bathroom.

"Is it?" he asks congenially as he walks around her stopping the blonde in her tracks resembling a captivating game of cat and mouse.

"I wouldn't want you to forget something I'd play over and over in my head," she says only slightly blushing as her bottom lip quivers.

"I highly doubt I could forget the feel of your lips over mine," he promises as she scoots past him back into the kitchen.

"Haha, if you get the chance," she says assuredly while pouring herself a cup of coffee before offering him the pot.

"I'm feeling rather confident," he replies easily checking his watch as he reaches for a mug and Caroline serves him some.

"That-" Caroline begins to say as she sets the pot back into the machine slot and he takes the first sip before he cuts her off with a breathtaking grin.

"I have to earn, I remember," Klaus interjects his eyes narrowing in on Caroline biting down on her lip before she looks away briefly.

"I have to get ready for work," she says pushing off the counter with a flirtatious smile that he finds himself returning.

His finger hooks onto hers gently tugging her back, "Are you free tonight?" he asks making sure to use every tool in his arsenal.

He's seen the way she reacts to his accent to he's sure to use it at full affect maybe it isn't fair or maybe he doesn't need to but why risk it.

"I free every night," Caroline replies making him smirk, "It's in the constitution," she adds pulling away from him with a laugh.

"Cute," Klaus says following her into her living room pausing to watch her go, that little sway of her body lighting him up.

She smiles waving as she disappeared into her room and Klaus begins gathering his overcoat and jacket, "Have a good day Caroline," he calls as he leaves.


	3. Food And Wine

He sees her in the hallway that night and walks her to her door coming in nearly kissing her cheek as she says, "Thank you," catching the hitch in her breath.

But he still won't touch her, in fact he steps back and walks to his door as she watches until he opens his door and calls, "Good night Caroline."

She curses him as she enters her apartment and shuts her door until the next morning when she finds am envelope slipped under her door.

There's but one thing inside, a card stock paper filled with beautiful lines that resemble her bedroom and her lean body under her comforter.

It her, she realizes, her waves and hands sticking out with just part of her face revealed looking up at him, it's absolutely breathtaking.

"Like I said, Morning looks good on you," she reads aloud squeezing her eyes shut as she grins stupidly waiting for her heart to stop messing with her.

Disappointment settles in when he doesn't stop by that evening or hang around the mailbox in the morning before she has to run to work.

That evening when she hears the gait of his footsteps pass her door she's springing from her apartment after him without a second thought.

"Where've you been?" Caroline asks before his head is even turned to inquire about the noise of her door opening.

"Away. Working Sweetheart," he says showing her his bag as he scratches the side of his head turning his whole body to her.

"Didn't think to mention it?" Caroline asks crossing her arms as she lives out this little scenario hating that she feels so out of control of her body.

She was as ruffled under the collar of her work shirt as his curls were from lack of sleep at the Present moment as Caroline found she had another kink.

Mussed hair, okay then, she thinks as Klaus speaks smiling as he goes on, "Didn't know I'd be away for so long," he explains.

Caroline takes a deep breath looking up at him as she lays her back on the wall muttering, "I'm being weird, I feel myself being weird."

Klaus smiles, "It's adorable actually," he reveals as he sets down his bag inside of his apartment advancing towards her.

"It's horrible," Caroline moans feeling her narcosis annoying even herself as Klaus leans against the wall right next to her.

"Have dinner with me," he suggests more than asks because it hardly worked last time and Caroline looks at him stunned pausing in her internal musings.

"Okay," she blurts out making them both smile as he takes her hand and leads her inside of his apartment shutting the door behind him.

Caroline smiles recognizing some pieces she had seen in the hallway from when he moved in now finely set up around the open space.

"It's not as nice as your place but make yourself at home," Klaus says as he tugs off his jacket and paces towards the kitchen opening the fridge.

"I love it actually, dark, but it's nice," Caroline compliments wringing her fingers together as she stands awkwardly by the door.

"I won't bite Love," he says waving her in further making Caroline blush, "Unless you'd like me too," he murmured as she leaned against the island.

"Dinner first," Caroline bites back resting on her palms as she watched him gather up the cutting board and mixing bowl.

"What are we making?" Caroline asks as she watches him scrounge around the fridge for something she can't see but notices he's stacking a few things.

Klaus looks back at her with a wink as he turns shutting the fridge and setting the food onto the island displaying various items of food.

He leaves her guessing as he sets the food into three perfect lines as Caroline watches with a fluttering stomach as he finishes.

"What are you hungry for?" he asks in return answering with a question as he gestures in front of him making Caroline smile.

"You cook ahead and label your Tupperware too?" she asks as she looks at the plastic tubs filled with food ready to be cooked or heated.

"It's easier after a long day," Klaus admits as Caroline picks out the ravioli and Klaus reaches for the baked ziti before setting them aside.

"I'll just put these back then," he says as he sets the other tubs into the fridge for a later date and sets theirs into plates.

Caroline sat on the chair nearby watching him work as she angled herself to watch him letting her heels fall to the floor.

She remembers soon after that she left her phone and well everything behind having rushed out of her home to follow him.

Upset at herself but not embarrassed because Klaus seems worth it Caroline relaxes into her chair fluffing her hair and hoping her makeup stayed.

He reaches into the small cooler behind the counter reaching for a bottle of wine and setting it aside glad he had the forethought to chill it.

Caroline hums in approval as the heating food aroma fills the kitchen and Klaus leans on the counter across her gazing.

She's all in knots as he looks at her and she looks back without a word while they wait and why is she so nervous?

Klaus moves back checking the food then reaching in the drawer for the corkscrew opening the bottle with a 'pop' and serving her a glass.

"Thank you," she says taking the offered glass gratefully hoping to calm her nerves as Klaus nods accepting her gratitude.

"Dinner is served," he says minutes later when her stomach is scratching at her ribs from how hungry she is at this point.

"You're amazing," Caroline tells him as he hands her a fork and sits closer to her than he was standing before making her catch the scent of his aftershave.

"You alright there?" he asks having heard her soft moan after that and Caroline quickly takes a bite to keep from answering him.

"Hot," she says nearly chocking as she swallows the bite in her mouth making him laugh as she sips from her wine, "Hurts," she breathes out.

"I'll make it better soon enough," Klaus tells her sipping from his own wine making her think that 'soon enough' might be their thing.


	4. Moving Forward

One am, Caroline read on the clock by the door as he set the dishes in the dishwasher and she gathered her shoes off of the floor.

She caught him watching her, his eyes drifting higher and higher following her up as she straightened and he reached for her hand.

Klaus' fingers tangled with her own and Caroline found she didn't mind the intimacy of his touch as he walked her to his door.

"I had fun tonight, thank you," she says as he shuts his apartment door behind him and continues walking with her to her own door.

Klaus nods in acceptance, "I enjoyed myself, enjoyed you," he replies as Caroline leans her back against her door and he stands before her.

She scoffs, her heels dangling from her fingertips as she reaches for her doorknob at the same time he leans in closer to her.

His eyes, she'll never forget even if she goes blind, there as blue as the ocean after a storm, blue and perfect she thinks.

"I'm too smart to be-" Caroline sighs as his lips peck hers, barely brushing sweeping away her breath as he smiles pulling away.

"Good night Caroline," he calls behind him as he walks back to his apartment throwing one last look to her before he shuts the door.

Caroline feels her lips tingling, the spot on her cheek tickling from his scruff, she exhales thankful for her door as she presses against it.

She'd never felt like this, not from just a touch, it was like a fever, a rush, usually it took a lot, a hot makeout session of even a few rounds of sex.

Not a touch, she was screwed, she thought as she entered her own apartment and dropped her shoes by the door knowing she'd hate herself for it in the morning.

Sleep was hard to come by and Caroline found herself at six in the morning neither energized nor eager to dress as she walked to the door.

She hoped that the weekly newsletter posted at her door was already there because there wasn't much to do but her Fonda workout.

At least until she had to get ready for work she reminded herself as she rubbed her eyes stifling a yawn as she swung the door open.

She barely slept thinking about all they had talked about, Caroline had to admit he was amazing, he had a charisma that was hard to match.

He had a confidence about himself that while bordered on cocky was actually quite humble compared to some of the jocks she had known.

"Did you sleep at all?" his voice broke her musing as her head darted up following his voice as she took a look at her nightgown and colored.

"Not really," she replies as he walks over dressed in running gear, his earphones hanging from his neck, "Unfinished business kept me up," she says.

"Like what?" Klaus asks her, his eyes crinkling as he wonders what she means prompting Caroline forward reaching for him.

"This," she tells him as her lips meet his swallowing his surprised gasp before her tongue slipped inside his mouth making her moan.

She felt her lips quirk up as his arms pressed her to him and his lips took over claiming her own, steeling her breath causing her lungs to burn.

"That would definitely keep me up," he replies breathlessly as he set her back down with a smirk smiling with his dimples.

"I think I'll go back inside now and think of what I've done," Caroline tells him as she turns around reminding herself to put one foot in front of the other.

Klaus watches her shut her door on him with a grin and soon she's advancing on her bed setting her alarm clock for one more hour of sleep.

"Much better," she thinks as she tucks herself in and dreams about the other things his lips could do if they gave it a real go.

Living out her day is much easier now that she's kissed him but it would be even better if she could talk to him more, share her day.

She catches herself already romanticizing him when her phone beeps and she stops on the sidewalk to check who it is.

'Caroline? It's Klaus.' it reads and she looks more than confused to a few of the people who pass her by while she walks back to work.

'Hi, how'd you get my number?' she texts back as she enters her office building and it takes about three seconds for him to reply.

'Crime watch contact list' he replies though before she can reply he texts again, 'I promise, I'm not a serial killer,' and she smiles.

'Okay, let's say I believe you,' she replies rolling her eyes as Kat gives her in scheming look asking silently who she's talking to.

'Alright,' he replies as Caroline takes her seat by her brunette friend, 'I wanted to ask if you had Saturday off,' he texts.

"Did you have sex last night?" Kat whispers as their boss passes by making Caroline redden as he pauses and the blonde shakes her head as she smiles at her boss.

'I do, what'd you have in mind?' she texts back as soon as her boss is gone and she's left to scold her friend for her brazen behavior in front of their boss.

'I was thinking about taking you to my favorite place,' he surprises her, 'if you're interested' he adds a moment later as Kat tries to read over her shoulder.

"Kat, stop it, we'll both fall," Caroline reprimands her friend drawing more attention from the room, enough to get Kat to back off looking coy.

"I will get you my pretty," Kat warns as she gets back to work and Caroline sends a text in reply to Klaus before saving his contact to her phone.

If she so happens to add the fact that she can't stop thinking about their kiss her face doesn't show it even when he replies agreeing.


	5. Yellowed Eyes

Caroline felt wooed, it was a rare and fine feeling but after he had walked her through his guest bedroom which he actually converted to his studio.

So she was dressed for an outing, it didn't matter because she got a singular look into the way his hands, his mind and body worked thanks to that place.

Klaus was obviously hindered by some of the portraits she looked at, some of his family, of his lost brother and even some of other cities.

She spent nearly two hours sifting through some of his old work, paintings he'd dabbled with and even a sculpture or two.

"I didn't know you were so talented," Caroline sighed as he shut the door behind them on his studio leaving her pressed against it.

"It's a hobby," he replies moving in to kiss her but Caroline shakes her head at him even as she holds his head to hers.

"You're too humble." she insists, "Carry me to the couch?" she asks Klaus making him laugh in his throat as he nods in agreement and she finally kisses him.

"Are you just using me for sofa then?" he asks as she pecks his lips and he lifts her up Caroline's legs wrapping around his torso.

"We could just kiss and you get what I'm saying," Caroline breathes out when she feels her back hit the love seat and Klaus climb on top of her.

"Works for me," he answers as his hands find the gap between her jeans and keyhole shirt making her squirm under him.

His eyes flicker from her waist to the line of her blouse as his fingers snake up her top undoing the button keeping it together.

Caroline catches his eyes, the color surprising her because the blue has been washed out to a vibrant yellow as he watches her heaving chest.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" she asks as he kisses up the newly exposed skin of her stomach and under the lining of her bra.

Klaus freezes his eyes not meeting hers but instead shutting as he moves to sit up the mood having shifted for the both of them.

He rubs his eyes and then he looks back at her, "What do you mean by that Sweetheart?" Klaus asks his eyes now back to the encumbering blue.

"I think the egg rolls I had for dinner last night are messing with me," Caroline concludes easing her way up into a sitting position.

"I'll get you a glass of water then," he suggests as he stands striding into the kitchen keeping a bit of distance between them as she follows.

She fixes her top back into place as he serves her a glass of cold water and slides it to her across the island watching her drink it.

"Good?" Klaus asks as she sips nodding to him as she finishes the glass happy for the distraction because she could swear his eyes had changed.

It wasn't possible, and yet she believed it to be so as she met his calculating eyes, "You good?" she asks sliding the now empty glass back to him.

"Actually, I think we should call it a night, don't you?" he asks as he sets the glass in the sink and walks around the island to her.

"It's still pretty early, I thought we might watch the full moon come out," Caroline suggested hopefully from beneath her lashes.

"Actually I have plans in a bit, yeah with my office on campus with some essays," Klaus says evasively, "I'm happy we could spend the day together today however," he adds.

"Right," Caroline says thrown, "So I'll see you around the halls then?" she asks shrugging on her jacket confused considering her invited her over.

"Soon enough, neighbors and all," he says waving a finger between them as she throws him a look of dissention and makes her own way out.

"Soon enough," she mimics outside in the hallway making her way to her own place and barely refraining from slamming the door shut.

She hadn't been thinking, clearly distracted by his persuasive lips that had not left her cold as she paced her apartment gathering this and that into a bag.

She did however scream into her pillow, "Full moon Caroline?' she asked herself as she stripped of her clothing and gathered her gear.

"Yeah, why not? Then he watch you morph into a thing," she converses with herself before she looks into her mirror realizing it.

"He's one too," she whispers to herself as she hears his fast approaching footsteps in the hallway rushing past her door.

She panicked, no wonder, touch, smell, familiarity, of course they were the same, and he had no idea really what was the difference between males and wolves.

Actually wolves were loyal, she backtracked as she locked her apartment door and was careful not to leave behind anything as a car pulled up.

"Will you hurry?" Kat calls from the opening window making Caroline rush forward sliding into the car and shutting the door behind her.

"Ugh, you smell like dog," Kat says as she steps on the gas and Caroline's eyes widen, she hadn't been around her pack in a few days so they hadn't smelled her.

"I ran into the dog walker," Caroline lied easily knowing that while Kat didn't but it it would buy her time until morning to explain.

She was not exactly looking forward to it because in this city, this particular one, there was only one pack and that meant he was a lone one.

He would be killed, Klaus would be killed if he didn't prove himself worthy and he'd have to prove himself to her own mother, the alpha.

"Crap," she muttered to herself as Kat cut the engine to her car and they both got out in time to see the pack running into the preserved acres of land.

A place of safety for all on nights like this, "Hi mom," Caroline called quickly undressing before anyone else could catch a whiff of her.

The next moment was hard and easy, morphing, each time was different, painful, sometimes like cramps, sometimes like labor, the last part she'd heard anyway.

She blinked and she saw the red and yellow of the night, a stray thought occurring to her as the alpha howled, where did Klaus go on nights like this?

 _ **Thoughts on the twist?**_


	6. Soon Enough

The next morning Caroline still have asleep felt a warm body pressed against hers before she could register it was reality.

There was a metal fence between them but she felt their presence as she shook herself awake her hand attached to the other presence.

She squinted annoyed at the sun as her eyes flickered from the sky down her arm to where her hand was connected to another's.

"Klaus," she whispers frightened as his head lifts and falls while he hums in reply to his name being called making her tug on his arm.

"Wake up please," she whispers crawling on her side to get closer uncaring of their nudity due to the matter of priority considering her pack was waking.

"Caroline," he asked in a sleepy tone that had her stomach flipping as his blue eyes connected with hers and something snapped inside of her.

Utter awareness of him, by his reaction Caroline was certain Klaus had felt it as well as he quickly shifted letting her hand go.

Her hand as well as her body turned cold at the action and looking at his face he seemed to regret it as well as he observed her.

"How did you?" he asked as he looked around clearly lost, "How am I here?' he continued as Caroline rolled over and stood up.

She tried covering herself from his lingering gaze by hiding behind one of the wooden posts, "Your wolf was looking for me," she answers him simply.

"I don't know what you mean," Klaus lamely denies even as he stands covered in nothing but what the earth had to offer him the night before.

"You feel it too," Caroline says as she hears someone coming behind her calling for her, "I have to go," she tells him as she turns.

"I'll explain later," she calls as she awkwardly walks and runs hating how naked she is as he watches her go because that was not how she wanted this to go.

She'd dreamt of meeting her mate her whole freakin' life and he turned out to be the guy living three doors down who had just moved here.

It had to be the guy who had told her funny stories about his travels and kissed her so whole-heartedly with that thought she let out a drawn breath.

It was their kiss that had sealed their fate, that was why it took them so long to come together she figured as she thought of the last few months.

Something always drew her to him, something always made her think of him, dream a life of fantasy even thinking that there was no way it would work.

"There you are," Bonnie said as soon as she turned a corner to a pathway, "How did you get all the way out here?" she asked softly sniffing the air.

"I think my wolf would know better than me," Caroline replies as she accepts the towel Bonnie holds out for her and wraps it around herself.

"Well, let's get something to eat," she says looking behind Caroline as if searching for a person and Caroline inwardly cringes wiping her hand on the towel.

"Yeah, I have to head back soon," Caroline tells her oldest friend as they stroll the worn path to her childhood home where the pack surely waits.

Two hours later Caroline is pacing her apartment floor most likely on the verge of a panic attack because Klaus has not returned yet.

A knock on the door has her rushing to the door and pulling it open, a perplexed Klaus on the other end with wildflowers pointed towards her.

"I don't know why I picked these but they reminded me of you," Klaus says as Caroline takes them ushering him inside as she strides to the kitchen.

"So you have questions," Caroline pushes wanting very desperately to move this along as he settled himself by her side watching her work.

Once Caroline is done with the flowers setting them aside she barely feels him move when he lifts her up on the counter nearly knocking them over in the vase.

"Klaus," she cries as he pushes her legs apart and drags her by her knees back to him as he wraps his arms around her back his hands at her neck.

"Firstly," he says catching her gasp in his mouth as his lips devour her own in a drowning kiss that has Caroline spinning when he finally releases her.

"I'm yours, aren't I?" Klaus asks as she clings to his shoulders feeling him fuss with the ends of her hair strands as he waits for her reply.

"Yes," she answers softly her heart pounding in her chest as she picks at the fabric of his shirt to avoid meeting his eyes fearing what she'll find.

"I thought so," he remarks as his hands glide over her torso almost with a possessive frailty, "From the first moment," he mumbles.

"I grew attached to you so quickly," he explains, "So eagerly, easily, perfectly," he lists with a smile that has Caroline lighting up on the inside.

"Same," Caroline tells Klaus as she cups his cheek loving the feel of his skin warm under her touch igniting a fire in both her spirit and her soul.

"Would you allow me to claim you?" Klaus asks running his hands up her skirt clad thighs heating her up as his calloused fingers played with her hem.

"I'd like that very much," Caroline replies breathlessly as his hands miss the sweetest part of her to glide up and massage her pelvis and hips under her skirt.

"Klaus," she sighs watching him from under hooded lashes as the room runs hot warming her under the collar as he leans closer licking the seam of her lips.

"So warm to the touch," he murmurs as his hand grabs her ass rocking her into his pelvis briefly before setting her back down on the counter.

His finger travels finding the elastic of her panties making her squirm as he snaps it back to her skin making her whine as he kisses her chastely, "Soon enough," he promises.


	7. Impending Surprises

The night is all consuming rapture their bodies laying claim and daring to challenge even one another to try and prevent this from transpiring.

Bodies taunt with need as the energy between them builds in such a way neither is certain who the room can contain it as their bodies rock together.

The bed frame nearly cracking under the overwhelming pressure of their exertion as they chase their highs into the early dawn before their languid bodies come to rest.

Klaus wakes her with warm kisses to her neck and his hands wrapped around her torso the drag of him tucked against her as he pushes closer.

"Good Morning," Caroline murmurs, her voice half lost from their lovemaking turning her tired body to look at him smiling at his sleepy form.

Klaus' hand glides up to her knee pulling it over his hip framing her body to his keeping them close as she lays her hand on his arm.

"My mother is going to kill me," Caroline mumbles as he kisses her with a chuckle at her words at a time like this when his hand plays with the side of her breast.

"Correction, she'll kill me and by extension you," he says as she rolls on top of him leaning her elbows on either side of his head as her face hovers over his.

"No one is dying," Caroline corrects hating her lack of filter which almost ruined her good mood but his smile now seems worth it as his hands press to the forming bruises of her hips.

"Was I too rough?" he asks his eyes lingering to the array of marks over her body as Caroline sits up on his stomach under his stare.

"Most of these are from the moon Klaus," she assures him, "And the ones that aren't I'll wear with pride just like you'll wear the new scratch marks of her your back."

"You sure know how to make a grown man blush," Klaus replies with his dimples on full display making Caroline's insides flutter and grow warmer.

His eyes darken the slicker she gets between her thighs and Caroline wants to be embarrassed but finds she isn't just brazen and aroused.

She feels his body tense and tight under her, "Among other things," he adds leaning on his elbows as her hands drag down his stomach right in front of where she sits.

"As much as I'd like to show you what else I can do," Caroline says sitting back feeling his length twitch at the contact, "I have work."

"Call in mated," Klaus quips sitting up making her body slide down his stomach he hisses just as her heat takes its place over his hardened cock.

"As much as I'd like to," Caroline replies breathlessly rocking against him softly, "I can't," she tells him as she holds onto his neck and takes a kiss.

"Just as well," Klaus replies disappointed, "I'm behind on a few things," he tells her as he flips them so she's pressed into the mattress under him.

"But just as soon as you're home this evening," he promises his eyes darkening and stealing her breath, "I want to see you like this naked and underneath me again."

"Don't pout," he says as he face falls and he sucks on her upper lip tasting her, not kissing just tasting and teasing her mind with things to come.

"What are we going to do?" Caroline asks as he moves off of her with ease climbing out of bed and searching for his scraps of clothing.

"Your pack will know by now, if they don't already suspect after having left my scent on you yesterday," Klaus tells her as he tugs on his jeans.

"You're right," she agrees remembering the way Bonnie sniffed the air sensing something off after she woke him and told him to go.

"I'll call my mom and then we'll talk," she says planning already even though most of it is in her mind and Klaus is only privy to bits and pieces as she speaks.

"But for now it's just us," Klaus says bringing her back to him with a kiss to her hand and Caroline can't recall when he came to sit by her on the bed.

"And I need to shower," Caroline sighs not missing the way his eyebrows shoot up and seem to his under his hairline at her words.

"Not with you, I'll never get to work," she says kicking off the rest of the bed sheets watching his expressions change as his eyes linger over her.

"I have to get home before I do something rash," he says hoarsely as Caroline sits up on her knees and pulls her hair up into a half hazard bun.

"Tonight then," she says knowing what she's doing to him because even fully dressed he does the same thing to her she thinks as she slides off of the bed.

Her hand reaches for the curve of his length in his trousers cupping him relishing in the groan he gifts her in response before his hand lies over hers.

"No teasing," he warns as his hand cups her ass bringing her closer to him each moment and their lips fall together as one before parting for the day.

"Are you my claim or am I yours?" Caroline whines knowing theoretically speaking he is hers because she is to become alpha at some point.

"You'd be surprised," Klaus replies with a sort of conspirator tone as he lets her go walking backwards towards the bedroom door leaving her to start her day.

Caroline waits until she hears the door click closed as she weighs his words playing them over in her head and reminding herself that one thing was for certain.

She hated surprises, she tells herself as she follows his scent to the door and locks it quickly unable to keep the smile from pulling at her lips even with her worries.

Her eyes follow the trail they made from the evening before leading to her bedroom making her blush as she skips to her bathroom feeling a good kind of sore.

Her body has been perfectly bent and spread she thinks as the water hits her scalp and runs down her body trying not to think about the fact that Klaus is doing the same thing doors away.


	8. Surprises End

The end. Sorry.

Work is, ugh, work, her mother calls about every hour, each message more demanding and vague than the last and Caroline manages to avoid it until the last ten minutes of lunch. She picks up her phone out of habit and connects the call with her mother, "Caroline, do you know what you've done?" her mother shouts.

Caroline winces, "Mom, so you know about Klaus?" she asks carefully, her hand clutching at the file on her desk with Klaus' real name on it.

"The man that bought the land next to our home and planes to mate with you despite the fact that his wolves hate us? Yes." Liz cried out.

"They don't hate us," she mutters, "Per say," she reasons, "They hate Tyler mostly and that's because he's an ass most of the time."

"Caroline, you're defending him and that means that you've already had sex with him." Her mother said bluntly making Caroline cringe.

"Yes, okay, I did," Caroline admits, "But the good news is, I know why I did and on top of that, I know why he bought that land," she adds opening the file she had a coworker pull.

She was curious by nature, so sue her, it wasn't her fault that she needed to know everything she could so she wouldn't in fact be surprised by whatever Klaus was bringing not only to her door but to her mother's. The news seemed to calm her mom down as her eyes ran down the list of law run-in down to getting his passport revoked.

"He's not a bad guy," Caroline assured her mother, "He's just, confusing, and when I'm with him it's magic, I know it makes no sense," she rambles.

"It makes perfect sense," Liz agrees, "But I still want to talk to him. He's mated to my daughter, and his hellions have started picking at my iron gate.

"I'll call him," Caroline said hanging up with her mother to dial Klaus before her boss came into to check that she was actually working on the case he handed her.

"Klaus?" she asked as soon as the line connected, trying to keep her temper in check for moving so quickly, "I thought you were better than this."

"I see you've talked to your mother," he replies tiredly, "I told them not to make trouble, Enzo however decided he wanted to impress my sister and my idiot brother met your friend Bonnie."

"So it was just a mistake? Klaus that's my pack, if they feel attacked in anyway," she begins to rampage on him when he calls her name

"Caroline, there was no international incident my brother just hit on your friend, he has a problem with imprudence," he assured her.

"Okay, sorry, Klaus?" she calls wishing she could go back a few weeks, hell, days, before any of this happened. When it was just him and her on the sofa.

"Yes, Love," he asked, hating that he'd unintentionally caused her a hardship, he was only playing with her this morning when he said he'd surprise her. Now his plan had unfolded before he could clue her in on the fact that he was what he was, an alpha just like her.

"I think I love you, don't mess that up okay?" she says before disconnecting the line before she got back to work, setting his file aside. It was only fair that he explained himself before she jumped to conclusions.

Klaus felt the sadness in her voice as she said she was falling for him, it was something he never dreamed would happen. Not in a thousand years, and all over her, Caroline, the girl down the hall he'd fancied from afar. And she was a wolf, his wolf, his queen, his end.

His father had betrayed him, left him for dead in his younger years and for so long he roamed alone finding lost wolves much like himself. Building a home for himself and his family only to find her and have everything go array. His heart beat for her, he knew that the moment he saw her, out there and imagined her pressed against the trees with him.

She had to know it too, he thought, she must feel it, it was the only way. He had found a home and Klaus wasn't eager to let her go. Soon the mated pair would figure it all out together and his brother Kol was going to get a dressing down he won't soon forget.

He text her, "I think I love you too," before he went back to work with Caroline on his mind for the next four hours before he found her resting against his door waiting for him.

"So you love me?" she asks when she sees him, a begrudging smile on her face at his presence, Klaus matches it as he walks towards her.

"Yes, very much so," he responds hugging her, "I'm sorry," he mumbles against her neck as he holds her.

"Me too," she said as she pulled his file from her bag, "I don't know why I looked it up," she admitted, hating how easy it was to do it with her job.

"I wasn't being honest," Klaus asked, "Ad I should have told you this, I just thought that it wasn't the time. We were so happy."

"Yeah we are," she corrected, "Besides, it's not like I've told you all of my stuff," she told him with a sad smile.

"Bet you wish you'd call in mated now?" he quipped earning a hard glare making him drop his smirk, "Too soon?"


End file.
